Круг замкнулся
by Wonderland Reen
Summary: идея фика состоит в том, чтобы довести до читателей главную мысль – судьбу НЕ оспоришь. И круг замкнется все равно. Так – или иначе. Рок нельзя изменить. Предупреждение:смерть главных персонажей
1. Глава 1 В снегах

**Круг замкнулся.**

**Пролог.**

_Мы с тобою на краю -  
в раю.  
Шаг вперёд и шаг назад -  
в ад.  
С нами нежен, а не строг -  
Бог.  
И у нас один судья -  
Я...  
Ночь пройдёт и новый день -  
в тень...  
На пороге наш палач -  
плач...  
И в награду вполцены -  
сны.  
Потому что этот рай -  
край...(с) _

Иногда любовь появляется с неожиданностью миллионов молний, одновременно бьющих в одно и то же место, обжигая, заставляя прочувствовать всю прелесть нещадного пекла, когда в сознание искристым снопом, как от игристого шампанского, ударяет реальзация одного простого факта.  
Любовь.  
Она приходит незаметно, совершенно не заботясь о том, нужно ли человеку это чувство. Одни говорят, что любить – это дар. Другие считают это самым ненавистым из всех проклятий необъятной вселенной.  
Пожалуй, это единственное чувство, которое нельзя контролировать, единственное, к которому нельзя остаться равнодушным никому... Единственное – после ненависти.  
Не зря ведь утверждают, что от любви до ненависти не больше одного шага. А иногда и меньше...  
Так бывает.  
Ты говоришь, что будешь любить до конца жизни, несмотря на все невзгоды и испытания. Когда он исчезает из твоей жизни – не хочешь мириться с жестокой реальностью, предпочитая уходить в мир собственных снов и иллюзий.  
Но пройдет немного времени, и его черты начнут растворяться перед твоим взором. А потом ты не сможешь вспомнить его голос, хоть когда-то он звучал для тебя райской музыкой.  
Со временем не останется ничего, кроме сладкой боли, но и ее можно вытеснить из сердца другой любовью...  
Но бывает и по-другому.  
Случается так, что ты не можешь выбросить его из своих мыслей, как выбрасывала, безжалостно и равнодушно все свои преведущие увлечения. И тогда ты понимаешь – это чувство, которое ты сама оттолкнула, на самом-то деле и было твоей любовью... Настоящей, читстой, ничем не разбавленной райской отрадой. И невозможно этот порок сердца вырвать из груди без того, чтобы не причинить боль самому сердцу...  
Тогда пиходит ненависть. Ненависть к нему, к себе, к своей слабость. Спасительной змеей она обвивается вокруг твей души, приходя на смену светлому чувству влюбленности. Ты начинаешь ненавидеть. Ненавидеть искренне, со всей яростью и силой, на какую только способна. Ненавидеть смысл своей жизни.  
_Ненавидеть – чтобы не любить..._  
Утопая в наигранной ненависти, пытаясь бороться против самого своего существа, теряя смысл существования...  
Тогда все вокруг неумолимо меняется. Потому что невозможно оставаться самой собой между тенью и светом, если в сердце сосущая пустота. Когда солнце кажется блеклым и недостижимым. Когда все, что хочется – это просто выжить. Выбраться из этого ада. Из преисподнии, в которую загнала сама себя. Собственноручно.  
_Когда небо уже не то..._

**Глава 1.** _В снегах._

_Тень Луны скроет раны мои  
Превратит в рубины кровь  
И оставит меня одного  
Умирать среди снегов  
Я хотел всю жизнь начать сначала  
Но ее лишь можно оборвать (с) Ария «Свет былой любви»_

Холодно. А вокруг никого. Холодно. А вокруг – ни души. Хочется тепла. Огня. Пожара. От света или от тьмы – уже все равно. Главное – согреться...  
Кто согреет? Кто не пожалеет теплоты?  
Холодно. Руки ледяные. Девушка зябко поеживается и разминает затекшие пальцы. Второй вечер бредет по белым просторам. По бесконечному снежному покрову. Не помня, не зная, не чувствуя... Ничего. Уже ничего.  
Солнце село. Надо же. Как иронично. Солнце... Какое в этих краях солнце? Его не видно. Оно не греет. Серые, тяжелые тучи обволакивают когда-то отливавшее голубизной небо. Небо уже не то... По-крайней мере – здесь. В краю бесконечного снегопада. Ни тепла, ни света, ни пламени...Только вечный лед.  
Девушка устало опустилась около дерева. Вторые сутки в заснеженном лесу... Второй закат встречает она в этом замерзшем аду.  
Смешно, но смеяться нельзя – губы потрескались от мороза и кровоточат. Больно.  
Смешно. Она всегда наивно полагала, что ад – это пекло. Теперь она знает правду. Настоящий ад – не под землей. Он здесь. В стране вечного холода.  
А откуда она знает, что такое – ад? Она была там? Видела его истинное обличье?  
_Вспомнить...  
Вспомнить...  
Вспомнить..._  
Но ничего. Пустая страница. Пробелы там, где раньше были игристые,эмоциональные воспоминания. Может быть, душа просто заледенела? А почему?  
А можно растопить этот лед? Ведь можно, правда? Правда?  
Нет, нельзя плакать. Не здесь. Не сейчас. Выбраться. Выбраться из снежного плена. Выжить в аду.  
Кто она? Где она?  
Девушка не знала. Лишь в карих глазах промелькнули слезы, но тут же высохли.  
Собраться. У нее нет другого выхода.  
Она не может позволить себе такую непозволительную роскошь – умереть.  
Руки сводит судорогами. Холодно. Больно. Хочется есть.  
Сколько еще ей придется пробыть в этой белой клетке?  
В джинсах и намокшей от начавшейся пурги кофточке, в тоненьких сапожках, девушка упрямо поднялась и продолжила свой путь. Куда она идет? Этого не знало даже хмурщееся метелью небо...  
Кто она?  
Ах, да. Она Фиби. Фиби. Странное имя. Она прочитала его на своем медальоне. Жалко, таким образом не вернуть все воспоминания...  
Фиби. Чужое имя. Её? Её. Но все-таки какое же оно чужое...

Идти вперед. Куда угодно. Снег не вечен. Куда-нибудь, как-нибудь – но она выйдет. Наверное. Если выживет.

Безвольно подкашивающиеся ноги. Глаза безнадежно пытаются закрыться, игнорируя приказы собственной владелицы. Слишком много снега...

- Та-а-ак... А ты что здесь забыла?  
Заинтересованный, но холодный голос. Такой же холодный, как и окружающий пейзаж.  
_«Хладнокровный ублюдок.»_  
Девушка подняла свои глаза. Взгляд расплывался. Туманился. Проклятая слабость.  
- Ты слышишь? Или совсем заморозилась? – усмехнулся темноволосый мужчина, небрежно окинув Фиби взглядом.  
- Да... - _«...пошел ты.» _Договорить не успела. Не осталось сил. К сожалению. Или к счастью?  
Черные волосы, голубые глаза. Черная одежда. Такая же черная, как и его душа.  
Откуда взялась последняя мысль? Что она вообще может знать о нем? Она даже о себе ничего не знает...  
- Бальтазар, чем ты там занимаешься? – возмущенный голос из-за теней деревьев.  
- Уже иду, - процедил мужчина.  
Бальтазар. Дурацкое имя. Или это прозвище? Ну, разные бывают, и похуже есть...  
- Странная у тебя одежда, - фыркнул Бальтазар, изящно приподняв одну бровь и нисколько не стесняясь, разглядывая свою жертву.  
- Странное у тебя имечко. На зоне дали? – переплюнула его в ехидстве Фиби.  
- Где? – намурился мужчина, - деточка, изъясняйся яснее. Видишь ли, сейчас не я возлежу у твоих ног, не в силах и пальцем пошевелить.  
- Из какого ты села? – вытаращила глаза девушка. – И не смей меня так называть, - силы потихоньку возвращались к Фиби.  
- В общем, деточка, - Бальтазар нехорошо усмехнулся, - у тебя есть два варианта. Первый – остаться здесь и умереть через несколько дней от холода. Второй – отправиться со мной.  
- И что тебе с этого будет, - процедила Фиби.  
Бальтазар пристально на нее посмотрел.  
- Посмотрим.  
Выбора у девушки действительно не было. Перспектива погибнуть от мороза в какой-то тундре ее не прельщала.  
- Ладно, - прохрипела Фиби, чувствуя, что теряет сознание. – Но я тебя все равно ненавижу.  
На этой фразе девушка полностью отключилась, мягко опустившись в снег.  
Мужчина задумчиво окинул ее взглядом и, наклонившись, легко поднял на руки.  
- Странная девчонка.

- Бальтазар, где ты, черт возьми? – светловолосый парень вывалился из соседнего сугроба.  
- Нейдж. Что ты вытворяешь? – поморщился брюнет, бросив на напарника недовольный взгляд.  
- Я что вытворяю? Я миссию выполняю. Нашу общую, между прочим. А ты в это время занимаешься непонятно чем... о, - поперхнулся Нейдж, увидев «ношу» Бальтазара, - пардон – непонятно кем. Что за добыча на этот раз?  
Коул долго вглядывался в безмятежное лицо спящей девушки.  
- Что б я знал, - вырвалось у него.  
- Ладно, нам уже пора. Эту ты берешь с собой? Братство вряд ли будет очень довольно, - тактично предупредил Нейдж.  
- Это еще почему? – презрительно фыркнул Бальтазар. Авторитетов, видно, он не признавал ни под какими предлогами.  
- А если ведьма?  
- Кто? – Коул рассмеялся, - эта девчонка? Не смеши меня.  
- Не знал, что у тебя есть чувство юмора, Бальтазар, - беззлобно усмехнулся демон.  
- Только черное, Нейдж, только черное...


	2. Глава 2 Оттепель

**Глава 2.** _Оттепель._

_Смотри же и глазам своим не верь:  
На небе затаился чёрный зверь,  
В глазах его я чувствую беду.  
Не знал и не узнаю никогда,  
Зачем ему нужна твоя душа:  
Она гореть не сможет и в аду...  
(с) Агата Кристи, «Черная луна»_

А холод уходит. Постепенно. Из тела. Но не из сердца. Ему все еще холодно. Она просто чувствует это.  
Тяжело дышать. Как будто легкие налились свинцом. Что происходит? Где она? Кто она?  
А в ответ – тишина... Как наивно – ждать ответов от небытия. От пустоты.  
А вечность знает все. Все ответы на вопросы. Какая ирония – абсолютное знание, но, несмотря на это, абслютная невозможность обо всем рассказать. Придется выпутываться самой, как и всегда. Ка всегда? А как – всегда? Она же ничего не помнит. Совсем, совсем ничего...  
Душа заледенела? Вместе с воспоминаниями...  
Тепло. Уже становится теплее. Кто-то внял ее молитвам и согрел заледеневшую девушку?  
Так не хочется ни о чем думать... Не хочется просыпаться, потому что она знает, уверена – эфемерное тепло исчезнет вместе с ощущением сна.

Девушка медленно, с неохотой приоткрыла глаза. Тепло не уходило. Обнадеженная, Фиби попыталась приподняться, но тут же откинулась назад на подушки. Все тело пронзило раскаленными иголками. Не стоило так резко...  
- Мисс, вы очнулись, - робко раздался тихий голосок совсем рядом. Фиби с трудом повернула голову.  
Рядом с ней стояла маленькая худенькая девчушка лет двенадцати. Серенькое старомодное платье резко гармонировало с пышными рыжевато-медными волосами, которые доходили ей почти до талии. Светло-карии глаза смотрели на мир с боллезненной, непонятной грустью.  
- Да... Кажется, - простонала Фиби. Голос отдавал едва заметной хрипотцой после сна, - кто ты? И где я?  
_«И кто я?»_  
- Меня зовут Сейми, мисс, - неуверенно отозвалась девочка, с некоторой опаской поглядывая на Фиби.  
- Вот и хорошо, Сейми. А я Фиби, - чуть улыбнулась девушка, садясь на кровати.  
Фиби огляделась. Она находилась не в больнице, как думала раньше. Небольшая, но уютная комната, кровать, на которой сейчас находилась сама девушка, шкаф, пара кресел и прикроватный столик. Напротив – приоткрытая дверь в другое помещения. Все, что могла разглядеть Фиби через небольшую щель – это кушетку и камин. Уже затопленный, тихо потрескивающий тлеющими угольками камин. Вот откуда тепло.  
- Сейми, что я здесь делаю? – обратилась она к девочке.  
Последнее, что помнила Фиби – это снег. Снежный ад. И – ах да, - хладнокровный ублюдок.  
Этот... Бальтазар. Хам. Грубиян. Еще ничего о нем не зная, девушка поклялась ненавидить этого невоспитанного...субъекта до конца своих дней.  
- Вас привез сюда мистер Тернер, - услужливо ответила Сейми, протягивая Фиби стакан горячего чая.  
Фиби нахмурилась:  
- Кто такой Тернер? – девушка покопалась в своей временно пустой памяти, но так и не сумела понять, знает ли она этого Тернера.  
- Наш хозяин, – ответила Сейми  
- Он что, рабовладелец? – Фиби поперхнулась чаем. Куда она угодила, ради всего святого?  
- Нет, - рассмеялась девочка, нервно теребя подол платья, - мы просто слуги.  
- Сейми, а какое сегодня число? – осторожно спросила девушка, отпивая чай.  
- Второе января, мисс. Вы спали полтора дня.  
- А... Какой год? И, пожалуйста, зови меня просто Фиби.  
Девочка смутилась.  
- Так не положено, мисс. Сейчас тысяча девятьсот пятый год, - немного удивленно проговорила Сейми. Да, наверное, это был странный вопрос.  
- А... Где моя одежда? – Фиби только сейчас заметила, что была в одной ночной рубашке и укутанная в одеяла.  
- У вас странная одежда, мисс, - Сейми смутилась еще больше, - и, в любом случае, она уже непригодна. Мне жаль, мисс, - извинилась девочка.  
- Не извиняйся. И зови меня Фиби, - повторила девушка.  
- Хорошо, мисс Фиби.  
Девушка закатила глаза.

- Сейми, иди на кухню и помоги приготовить завтрак, - раздался властный голос от двери.  
Фиби вскинула голову.  
- Ты? – возмущенно воскликнула девушка, увидев... Ну, конечно же, Бальтазара.  
Сейми неслышно выскользнула из комнаты.  
- Я. Было бы странно увидеть кого-то другого в моем доме, не находишь, деточка? – иронично переспросил Бальтазар, входя в помещение и закрывая за собой дверь.  
- Это твой дом? – задумчиво отозвалась Фиби, ставя пустую чашку на тумбочку.  
- Разве я не ясно выразился? А теперь – поговорим. Итак, кто ты? И откуда? – в лоб спросил Бальтазар, не отрывая взгляда от Фиби.  
- Я не помню. Ничего, - помедлив, призналась девушка. Все равно он бы рано или поздно выяснил.  
- Ну, конечно. И ты думаешь, что я поверю? – расхохотался Бальтазар, - деточка, за кого ты меня принимаешь?  
- Мне все равно, что ты думаешь. Я говорю правду. И потом, ты что, боишься? Может, я какая-нибудь особо опасная преступница, - насмешливо поддела его Фиби.  
- Ты? Преступница? Я так не думаю. Типичная хорошая девочка, - усмехнулся Бальтазар.  
На это Фиби не могла ничего ответить, ведь хорошие девочки не ругаются матом.  
Они немного помолчали.  
- У тебя нормальное имя есть? – поинтересовалась девушка, которой, по всей видимости, надоела игра в молчанку.  
- Коул, - подумав, все-таки решил ответить мужчина.  
- А я Фиби.  
- Мне казалось, ты ничего не помнишь, - насмешливо напомнил ей Коул.  
- Я не помню, - огрызнулсь девушка, сверля его недружелюбным взглядом, - это имя было написано на моем медальоне.  
- Как ты вообще оказалась в этом районе? Там же нет ничего, кроме снега, - недоверчиво спросил Бальтазар.  
Фиби глубоко вздохнула и начала свой рассказ.


	3. Глава 3 Знакомство

**Глава 3**. _Знакомство._

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
What have you done now  
Why, Why does fate make us suffer  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you...  
(с) Within Temptation "What have you done" _

- Не смотри на меня так. Я _действительно_, - Фиби с напряженностью в голосе выделила последнее слова, - действительно практически ничего не помню. В голове один туман.  
Все, что осталось в памяти - это обрывки, вспышки, какие-то картины из прошлого, как в старом кинофильме. Только они мне не помогут восстановить всю память целиком, - горько усмехнулась девушка. - Этого слишком, слишком мало.  
Фиби не стала упоминать о боли, преследовавшей ее ледяными приступами каждый раз, когда она пыталась вспомнить детали своего прошлого. Что же, черт возьми, могло случиться с нею? Почему это так на нее повлияло? Не могла же она осознанно желать забыть свою жизнь... Или могла?  
- И ты не помнишь, как оказалась в том лесу? - недоверчиво переспросил Коул.  
- Нет, - огрызнулась девушка.  
- Охотно... не верю, - ехидно улыбнулся Бальтазар, пронизывая Зачарованную пристальным взглядом.  
По спине пробежал холодок противной мокрой мышью. Всколыхнулась интуиция и инстинкт самосохранения. Что-то подсказывало ей, что играть с огнем на этот раз будет слишком рискованно. Чересчур велика вероятность обжечься, а то и вовсе сгореть заживо.  
Но то ли голосок интуиции был слишком тонок, то ли девушка совершенно отвыкла слушать свое внутреннее "я"... В любом случае, она только лишь мысленно отмахнулась и не предала этому тревожному предупреждению никакого значения.  
Эту партию ему не выиграть. Все ее существо сопротивлялось возможности позорно капитулировать этому наглецу.  
- Ну отчего же не веришь? Боишься "хорошей девочки"? - мило поинтересовалась ведьма, безуспешно пытаясь подняться на ноги с кровати. Ослабшие мышцы ног не были пока способны выдерживать подобные резкие нагрузки, в чем, собственно, Фиби скоро и убедилась.  
- Ай! - из горла девушки вырвался сдавленный стон, и она непременно бы упала на пол, не среагируй Коул раньше нее.  
- Ну вот, взгляни. Ты даже стоять нормально не можешь. Только лишь небольшая помеха, - небрежно откликнулся Тернер.  
Что-то странное отразилось в шоколадных глазах девушки. Боль? Она уже слышала это прежде? Проклятье, ну почему она ничего не может вспомнить?  
Фиби отчаянно хотелось узнать хоть что-нибудь о себе, хоть что-нибудь... Но вряд ли это исполнится в ближайшее время.  
- В любом случае, я тут явно не просто так прогуляться вышла, - нахмурившись, бросила через плечо Зачарованная.  
- И кому же понадобилось делать из девчонки ледышку? - иронично вопросил Коул, всем своим видом показывая, что не поверил ни единому ее слову.  
- Может, хватит уже издеваться? - вспыхнула Зачарованная, мгновенно уловив смысл насмешки. - Не хочешь - не верь. Дело твое. Я не собираюсь тут мерзнуть и доказывать непонятно что какому-то грубияну. С меня хватит.  
- И куда ты пойдешь? - рассмеялся Тернер. - Обратно в сугробы, в холод? Опомнись, малышка. У тебя нет даже теплой одежды, а грубияны таковой не имеют, - подцепил ее демон.  
- Ты... Да ты... - возмущению ведьмы не было предела.  
- Хватит. У меня нет времени на подобные глупости. Так или иначе, не мне решать твою судьбу. Тебя хочет видеть Рейнор, - судя по интонациям, сквозившим в баритоне Тернера, он не был особо рад этому факту.  
Что ж. Что плохо для него - хорошо для нее, не так ли?  
По-крайней мере, Фиби очень на это надеялась.

- Кто такой этот твой Рейнор и что ему от меня понадобилось? - фыркнула девушка, все-таки приняв вертикальное положение, держась за край кровати.  
- А уж вот этого я тебе не скажу. Рейнор - наш лидер, - нехотя добавил Бальтазар.  
- Скажи уж лучше - сам не знаешь, - ехидно хмыкнула Зачарованная, упорно отказываясь от протянутой Коулом руки.  
- Побереги язычок. У нас таких не слишком-то жалуют, - предупредил Тернер, игнорируя все ее протесты и хватая за руку. Уверенно, крепко, но, к удивлению самой Фиби - не грубо.  
Вот тебе и хам, подумала ведьмочка, не сумев мысленно подавить улыбку.  
- Мне как-то без разницы. Все равно я тут долго не пробуду, - уверенности девчонке было не занимать, это точно.  
Коул покачал головой. Он понятия не имел, зачем Рейнору понадобилась эта нахалка. Вряд ли она переживет эту встречу, но ему-то какое дело? Одной помехой меньше.  
Бальтазар опустил взгляд на руку девушки, которую он все еще держал. В глаза бросился странный рисунок, расположенный на внутренней стороне левого запястья Фиби, и тянущийся до самого локтя. Необычная рукопись, которую он не смог разобрать, хотя знал добрую половину древних языков. Это было скорее похоже на извилистые иероглифы, которые переплетались с разнообразными рисунками, преимущественно - цветами. Причем у самой ладони надписи как будто бы стерлись, совсем недавно...  
Интересно.  
- Это еще что? - Фиби вздрогнула от неожиданного вопроса. Потом проследила взглядом в том направлении, куда смотрел Бальтазар.  
- Не знаю, - сдавленно ответила девушка. - Я честно ничего не помню.  
В глазах у Зачарованной появились долго сдерживаемые слезы. По всей видимости, знаки, выведенные на нежной коже, стали последней каплей.  
Но она не будет плакать. По-крайней мере - не здесь и не сейчас. Не перед ним. Фиби еще больше возненавидела стоявшего перед ней мужчину только за одно то, что он сумел довести ее до такого жалкого, беспомощного состояния.  
Судя по выражению лица Бальтазара, он отнюдь не считал себя ни в чем виноватым.  
Тернер мысленно фыркнул. Если она так реагирует на простой символ. что будет, когда она узнает об их истинном занятии и происхождении... А Коул глубоко сомневался, что ей понравится узнать очаровательный факт о том, что ее новоявленный знакомый - демон. Ну, пусть наполовину. И все же...

- Только не надо устраивать сцен, - поморщился Тернер. - Идем. Рейнор ждет. Возможно, он сумеет разобраться.  
_Если оставит ее в живых._


	4. Глава 4 Плыть по течению

**Глава 4**. _Плыть по течению. _

_I'm here to end the game  
I'm living in a lie  
it's hard to give the same  
I won't be on your side  
(с) Guano Apes «Living in a lie»_

В чем измеряется ложь?  
Сколько нужно времени, чтобы научиться оплетать своей паутиной даже самых подозрительных людей? И можно ли вообще этому научиться?  
Говорят, что ребенок рождается с чистой и непорочной душой. А кто может подтвердить, гарантировать, что внутри у этого ребенка не скрывается монстр, желающий уничтожить все живое в этом мире?  
Говорят, люди учатся лгать со временем. Но это не совсем так. Некоторые рождаются с этим талантом тьмы, уже впечатанным в их сознание, в их душу, в их кровь.  
Тогда бесполезно пытаться противостоять этой силе. Рано или поздно такой монстр пробьет любую стену недоверия, любые границы будут стерты...  
Просто потому, что нельзя не верить тому, кого считаешь воплощением света и невинности...

Ложь... Она имеет сладко-малиновый привкус на губах. Она доставляет невообразимо небесные миражи, сплетающие иллюзии счастья и полного удовлетворения...  
Ее приятно слушать, но невозможно различать. Лишь немного терпения — и хорошо продуманная ложь может стать идеальной правдой.  
Той правдой, в которую легче верить. Проще верить. Хочется верить...  
К такой лжи привыкаешь, подобно наркотику. И уже не веришь правде... Все больше и больше окунаясь в выдуманный мир человека, который тебя в него погружает...  
А потом наркотик внезапно обрывается. И начинается ломка. А ты уже не можешь адекватно воспринимать правду, ты уже слишком привык к простоте и приторности лжи...  
И вот тогда — начинается _настоящий_ кошмар.

...

Фиби закусила губу. Девушке не нравилась перспектива жить по таким грязным правилам, но... В этот раз не она заказывает музыку.  
В этот момент ведьма ясно осознала — чтобы выжить здесь, ей придется забыть обо всех своих принципах, которыми руководствовалась душа при любом, даже самом малейшем выборе...  
- Повтори, что я сказал, - холодно произнес стоящий перед ней Рейнор.  
- Я служу тьме. Я не должна использовать свои новые силы против своих. За любое неподчинение меня убьют, - через силу произнесла девушка, непроизвольно косясь на Бальтазара.  
- Надеюсь, ты это никогда не забудешь. Потому что второй возможности, - усмехнулся Рейнор, - не будет.  
- Я понимаю.  
- Теперь... Бальтазар, что ты говорил про ее руку? - нахмурился демон, ловко развернув запястье Фиби к себе.  
Символы больше не бледнели, но Фиби отчего-то казалось, что это не конец истории, а лишь ее начало.  
- Любопытно... Я не знаю, что это может быть. И понятия не имею, каким образом девчонка попала в то место, где вы ее нашли.  
- Возможно, эти факторы связаны, - вставил Тернер, который до этого просто молча стоял чуть левее Фиби.  
- Может быть. Мне почему-то кажется, что это не просто работа примитивных демонов, - задумчиво пробормотал Рейнор. - Ладно. Я тебе уже сказал, - обратился он к Фиби, - что работать ты будешь в паре с Бальтазаром.  
Фиби хотела открыть рот, чтобы выразить свой протест, но вспомнила «обещание» нового босса.  
- Я полагаю, что у меня нет выбора, - хмуро ответила ведьма.  
- Просто великолепно, - закатил глаза Тернер, - Нейдж будет счастлив.  
- С Нейджем я сам разберусь, Бальтазар. И потом, мне казалось, что ты не был доволен своим партнером, - усмехнулся Рейнор.  
«Лучше уж он, чем эта девчонка», - мысленно простонал Коул. По всей видимости, избавиться он от нее сможет не скоро. А какие надежды были...  
Теперь придется терпеть ничего не знающую и не умеющую малолетку. Просто замечательно.  
- Когда у тебя следующее задание, Бальтазар? - прервал его размышления Рейнор.  
- Через два дня.  
- Вот и чудесно. Как раз... познакомитесь поближе, - улыбка демона больше походила на оскал.  
Бальтазар стиснул зубы. Этот... Еще и издевается над ним?  
- Свободны.  
Коул и Фиби, поклонившись, вышли из помещения.  
- То, что у тебя теперь есть демонические силы, детка, еще не значит, что мы с тобой наравне. Поняла? - развернул ее к себе лицом Бальтазар.  
- Отпусти, - Фиби вырвала свою руку.  
- С меня достаточно этого представления, - раздраженно помотал головой Тернер, - иди к себе. Ужин тебе принесут.  
С этими словами Бальтазар переместился, оставив девушку в гордом одиночестве.  
- Хам, - фыркнула ведьма, но ей не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как действительно вернуться в свою комнату.  
Через полчаса в дверь постучали.  
- Войдите, - вздохнула Фиби, выбираясь из своих пессимистичных мыслей.  
- Это я, мисс... Фиби, - смутившись, поправилась Сейми, проходя внутрь комнаты с подносом на руках. - Ваш ужин.  
- О, спасибо. Я как раз проголодалась, - дружелюбно улыбнулась девочке Фиби, перенимая у Сейми поднос с едой.  
- Вы останетесь здесь, с нами? - не сдержавшись, поинтересовалась малышка.  
- Да... Пока что — да. - подумав, ответила ведьма.  
- Это хорошо, - заулыбалась девочка. - Будет, с кем поговорить. А то тут так одиноко.  
- А где твоя семья? Они тоже здесь работают? - вдруг спросила девушка.  
- Они... Переехали. Я здесь живу одна.  
Если бы Фиби только знала, в какую паутину лжи она попадала в этот момент... Если бы... Но она ни о чем не догадывалась, продолжая мило беседовать с Сейми.


	5. Глава 5 Перемены

**Глава 5.** _Перемены_

_Ты умерла в дождливый день  
И тени плыли по воде.  
Я смерть увидел в первый раз,  
Её величие и грязь...  
(с) Ария «Возьми мое сердце»_

Фиби напряженно стояла у зеркала, то и дело недоверчиво оглядывая свое отражение.  
Казалось, что на нее смотрела не она, а совершенно другая, незнакомая девушка. Каштановые волосы, прежде свободно обрамляющие лицо Фиби, теперь были собраны в высокий хвост. Черная одежда, которую принесла Сейми час назад, идеально облегала невысокий, хрупкий силуэт.  
Пластика и желанность ее фигурки только лишь подчеркивалась нарочитой грубостью одежды. Черная рубашка из плотной ткани и такие же облегающие стройные ноги штаны. Высокие сапоги и перчатки довершали образ этакой «черной леди». Только вот девушке казалось, что это совсем уже не она, а кто-то другой.  
Как будто неизвестный художник стер непонравившиеся ему детали и сотворил свое  
видение малышки Фибс.  
Единственное, от чего наотрез отказалась девушка, несмотря на все уговоры Сейми — это накладывать вызывающий макияж.  
И кем она была теперь? Наемницей на службе у тьмы? До чего она докатилась... Сколько бы раз Фиби не теряла память, одно совершенно точно закрепилось в ее сознании — злом она не была — это точно. Слишком уж дикими казались те правила и порядки, а точнее сказать — вседозволенность и полное отсутствие каких-либо моральных ценностей. После разговора с Рейнором она ощущала лишь сосущую пустоту в душе. Как будто, согласившись работать с Тернером, да и со злом в целом, она потеряла какую-то важную часть своей души.  
Свое предназначение , быть может. Свою собственную, неповторимую судьбу.  
Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как Сейми оставила ее? Фиби не знала. Одно она знала точно — для нее начались не самые лучшие дни.  
В этом интуиция не подвела девушку, о нет. Только вот значительно смягчила всю значимость этой фразы.  
Для нее начались не просто не самые лучшие дни. С этого момента для нее начался полноправный ад.

И начался он прямо со следующего утра, когда Тернер, безжалостно разбудив «новобранца» на предрассветном часе, подробно проинструктировал все то, что она должна будет выполнять, если не хочет распрощаться с жизнью в ближайшие двадцать четыре часа.  
Миссия. Чтоб ты сдох, Тернер!  
Фиби подавила желание разбить зеркало. Ей и так хватает неприятностей.  
- Куда мы направляемся? - спросила она тогда у нового напарника.  
- Франция, - неопределенно отозвался Тернер, буркнув что-то про не в меру любопытных малолеток.  
Как не хотелось девушке отправляться на это задание именно с этим заносчивым... с этим... Она даже не могла подобрать слов, которые могли бы точно характеризовать ее новоявленного коллегу.  
В общем-то, Фиби была далеко не идеалисткой и понимала, что безупречным быть невозможно. Но если уж им придется работать в команде — почему нельзя хотя бы попытаться нормально разговаривать?

Фиби вывел из размышления тонкий голосок Сейми, призывающий спуститься вниз в гостиную.  
Девушка вздохнула, последний раз взглянула в зеркало и поплелась навстречу своей нелегкой судьбе. Предчувствие не обмануло ее — рядом с Сейми, прислонившись к дверному косяку, стоял Бальтазар.  
Странное ощущение дежа вю охватило наемницу. Как будто это уже было... В душе странно защемило.  
Видимо, что-то отразилось на лице девушки, потому как Тернер приподнял одну бровь и полюбопытствовал:  
- Что-то не так?  
- Все не так, - устало отозвалась Фиби. Она не была уверена, чьи чувства на нее обрушились в тот момент, когда она его увидела. Была ли это боль и отчаяние, тени прошлого? Но откуда у Фиби эти ощущения? Если же это эмоции Коула, то каким образом они передались ей?  
Фиби тихо фыркнула. Было бы слишком наивно предполагать, что у этого демона могут быть какие-то чувства.  
- Мы идем? - спросила она вместо объяснений.  
Коул молча взял ее за руку.  
Просто делай то, что я тебе скажу, - коротко бросил он прежде, чем оба исчезли в легкой ряби воздуха.

Фиби не удержалась на ногах и упала.  
- Ой!  
- Ты что? А, ну да, первый раз перемещаться не особо приятно, - понял Тернер. - Вставай. У нас мало времени.  
- Хоть бы руку подал, - пробормотала наемница, поднимаясь и следуя за Бальтазаром.  
Они оказались в какой-то непонятной глуши.  
- Ты уверен, что мы попали туда, куда надо было? - рискнула спросить девушка у идущего впереди Коула.  
- Да. Не задавай глупых вопросов.  
- И что мы должны сделать? Ты что-то вчера говорил об амулете. Ай! - ладонь Тернера уверенно легла на рот болтливой напарницы.  
- Хватит. Нас заметят, - процедил Бальтазар, про себя поражаясь наивности новоявленной наемницы.  
Но было уже поздно. Под ногами у Фиби громко хрустнула ветка. И тут же, буквально через секунду, сквозь деревья пролетел энергошар. Один, потом второй, потом третий.  
- Что за?...  
- Молчи, - прошипел Бальтазар, повалив девушку на землю.  
Через минуту огонь прекратился. Видимо, нападавшие решили, что проблема решена.  
Еще через несколько минут Тернер соизволил подняться с девушки.  
- Ты что творишь? - возмутилась Фиби, - что...что это вообще все значит? Разве демоны не на нашей стороне?  
- Наивная, - похоже, на этот раз она его все-таки достала... - Для демонов не существует никаких кодексов, чтобы о них не говорили. Прав тот, у кого сила.  
- Так это у них мы должны...эмм, позаимствовать амулет? - девушка намеренно заменила слово «стащить». Не слишком почетно для всесильных демонов...  
- Нет. Они — всего лишь охрана. Их наняла одна ведьма.  
- Ведьма? - вытаращилась на него Фибс. - Но ведьмы же, это... светлые?  
- И что? - Коул раздраженно посмотрел на напарницу. - Все продается. Привыкай.  
- Мило, - вздохнула наемница.  
Да, командная работа у них явно оставляла желать лучшего...

Разбитое зеркало, по легенде, приносит людям несчастье.


	6. Глава 6 Первое задание

**Глава 6.** _Первое задание_

_Ветер памяти в окно стучится...  
(с) Другие Правила, «Ветер Памяти»_

Лес казался ей бесконечным. Редкие, светлые деревья, окруженные листвой сменились густой, непроходимой чащей, находиться в которой было столь же опасно, сколь опасно было бы засунуть голову в пасть спящему льву.  
Сюда, в самое сердце дикой, необузданной природы, не проникал ни малейший лучик света. Игривое солнце, так жалящее и изнуряющее их еще несколько минут назад, здесь могло встретиться разве что во сне или галлюцинациях.  
Сюда не забредали даже животные — слишком велик был риск никогда не вернуться назад.  
И именно сюда, в сердце леса, направлялись Коул и Фиби, причем последняя — поминутно чертыхаясь и спотыкаясь об разные коряги — непременные спутники любой лесной местности.  
Конечно, если б она знала, что их задание будет проходить в этом треклятом лесу, наемница в жизни не согласилась бы надеть эти ужасные сапоги на высоченных шпильках. Но разве ж его высочество господин Бальтазар может снизойти до разговора с простой наемницей?  
Фиби шла все дальше, спотыкалась все больше и ругалась, соответственно, все громче.  
Наконец Тернеру это надоело и он резко сбавил темп, тем самым заставляя идущую вслед за ним девушку врезаться в его спину.  
- Ты что? - возмущенно проговорила Фиби, потирая ушибленное плечо рукою  
- Ты когда-нибудь перестанешь трепаться, а? - страдальчески подняв глаза к небу, что в принципе было очень странным для демона явлением, отозвался Бальтазар.  
- Нет, - подумав, оповестила его о своем решении наемница. Где-то в глубине души вспыхнул предупреждающий голосок, что она играет с раздувающимся пламенем, но Фиби успешно его проигнорировала.  
- Тогда окажешься там же, где и наша искомая ведьма, - чересчур спокойным, тихим голосом вдруг произнес Коул.  
- И где же? В лесу? - наивно попалась на наживку девушка.  
- Нет. В лесу она сейчас, - тем же тихим голосом любезно пояснили ей. - А после нашего визита она благополучно окажется на том свете. Хочешь составить ей компанию? Могу запросто устроить.  
Фиби вздрогнула всем телом и вскинула карие, испуганные глаза на своего спутника.  
- Что, желания попутешествовать по загробным мирам нет? Испугалась, что ли? - презрительно отреагировал Бальтазар, по-своему переведя это выражение лица.  
Но причина внезапного страха девушки, как оказалось, крылась совсем в другом.  
- Это значит...Это значит, что нам придется ее убить? - помолчав, спросила Фиби, со странным упорством разглядывая листья под ногами.  
Тернер удивленно взглянул на нее.  
- А ты как думала? У нас что, по-твоему, Братство, или благотворительная организация? - фыркнул он, возобновив движение в сторону искомой ведьмы.  
- Но... Но цель — амулет, а не убийство, - неуверенно возразила ему наемница. Фиби хорошо знала, что спорить с Тернером хуже, чем играться с гильотиной. Добровольный суицид, так сказать.  
- Сразу видно, что ты не демон, никогда не была им... И не станешь,- жестко закончил Бальтазар, не оборачиваясь. - Задание на первом месте. Цель оправдывает средство. Никогда не слышала эту поговорку?  
- Это не поговорка, - упрямо гнула свое девушка. - Это неоправданная жестокость.  
- Да ну? Может, желаешь присоединиться к ней в аду? - взгляд Коула стал настороженным и колючим. - Или, может, хочешь _помочь_ ей?  
- Нет, - Фиби поспешно замотала головой. Она слишком хорошо представляла себе, чем может закончиться подобное геройство. Мало того, что она ничего о себе не знает... Так теперь еще и связалась с сомнительным Братством. И почему ей так везет в жизни?  
- Тогда закрыли тему. Мы почти пришли, - сказал Тернер приглушенным голосом, невольно понижая тон. Меньше всего им хотелось быть замеченными первыми. Или замеченными вообще.  
- Дьявол их побери...  
- Что такое? - напряглась наемница, приготовившись к самому худшему. Так, а всякий случай.  
- Охрана. Видимо, после нашей стычки они настороже. Пройти, не привлекая внимания, теперь не удастся, - процедил сквозь зубы демон, пристально разглядывая сквозь густые ветви деревьев пристанище ведьмы.  
- Я отвлеку их, - с ходу предложила Фиби, у которой адреналин уже заиграл в крови. Захотелось хлеба и зрелищ, как говорится.  
Коул окинул напарницу небрежным взглядом.  
- Что ты так на меня смотришь? - подозрительно нахмурилась девушка.  
- Далеко на шпильках убегать собралась? - ехидно полюбопытствовал демон.  
- Ублюдок, - прошипела наемница, - мог бы и предупредить, куда направляемся...  
- Если своего ума нет, никакие объяснения не помогут, - авторитетно заявил Коул, не обращая внимания на разъяренную фурию, в которую моментально превратилась Фибс.  
- Ну, знаешь...  
Хватит, - оборвал ее Тернер, которому надоела пустая болтовня. - Я сам отвлеку их. Твоя задача — найти ведьму и достать амулет. _Любым способом_, поняла?  
Напомнил-таки, гад ползучий...  
- Поняла, - тяжело сглотнув, кивнула Фиби. - Когда идти?  
- Сейчас, - рявкнул Бальтазар, запуская появившимся в руке огненным шаром в ближайшего демона.  
Уловка сработала. Пока Коул отвлекал все внимание охраны на себя, девушка незаметной мышкой юркнула в приоткрытую дверь.  
Ведьма лежала на древней, старомодной кушетке и спала. Видимо, сон был магическим, потому и стояло по периметру столь много наемников...  
Женщина средних лет, со светлыми волосами, уложенными в аккуратное каре... Она никак не соответствовала тому злодейскому образу, который нарисовала в своем воображении Фибс.  
Наемница материализовала в руке энергошар и... бессильно его потушила, не в силах причинить боль живому существу. Ну и что с того, что она ведьма? Нападать на спящего человека... Верх низости.  
_Задание превыше всего._  
Но ведь для этого совершенно необязательно нести неминуемую смерть всем, с кем ты контактируешь, разве не так?  
Фиби стремительно подошла к ведьме и аккуратно срезала появившемся в руке кинжалом амулет с ее шеи.  
Конечно, она могла послушаться Коула и убить ее.  
Могла, никто не спорит, но...  
Что-то подсказывало девушке, что, перешагнув через чужую душу — не спасешь уже и своей.  
Наемница быстро отодвинулась от спящей и направилась к выходу, стараясь не производить при этом шума.  
Почему ей было так важно спасение невинных?  
Спасение невинных...  
Жуткая боль пронзила запястье, разрисованное иероглифами.  
Фиби потеряла сознание...


	7. Глава 7 Горечь забытого прошлого

**Глава 7.** _Горечь забытого прошлого_.

_...'Cause I can't stop lovin' you...  
...why should I?  
© P. Collins_

Перед глазами порхали разноцветные мотыльки. Сознание, памятуя о причиненной боли, совсем не спешило возвращаться на свое законное место. Лишь через некоторое время девушке удалось сфокусировать взгляд на белом потолке. В голове по-прежнему стоял туман. Фиби болезненно поморщилась — к ее неудовольствию ноющая в висках боль и тяжесть никуда не исчезли. В сознании крутились какие-то глупые навязчивые вопросы — например, почему все потолки выкрашены в белый цвет? Это же совсем не весело...  
Девушка чуть повернула голову на скрип открывающейся двери.  
- Очнулась? Вот и хорошо, - произнес знакомый, уверенный голос.  
Наемница присела на широкой кровати. Одежда по-прежнему была на ней. Ну, хоть это радует.  
- Кто здесь? - чуть хриплым ото сна голосом спросила она.  
- Опять память потеряла? - съязвил собеседник, подходя поближе. Так, чтобы наемница могла держать его в своем поле зрения.  
Она непонимающе посмотрела на мужчину.  
- Кто ты?  
- Вот тебе и раз...  
Бальтазар пронзил напарницу долгим и непередаваемым взглядом, обещающим все, что угодно — от короны до плахи.  
- Это уже не смешно. Во второй раз не пройдет. Шутка юмора немного устарела, - иронично оповестил Тернер.  
- О чем ты? - боже, как раскалывается голова... Что с ней? Кто он? О чем он говорит? Надо, надо узнать... Но думать так не хотелось. Думать было так больно, так мучительно.  
Оставить все как есть... Не сопротивляться... Фиби молча откинула голову на мягкие пуховые подушки и прикрыла глаза, надеясь, что этот странный незнакомец окажется не совсем идиотом, чтобы не понять намек.  
Незнакомец идиотом не оказался.  
- Поговорим, когда ты будешь в состоянии адекватно вести беседу. Все равно тебе отсюда не сбежать, - мужчина небрежно повел плечами.  
Сбежать... Непонятно, совсем ничего не понятно. Зачем сбегать? Куда? Откуда?  
Как только демон вышел из комнаты, Фиби вспомнила все. Все о человеке, который поломал ей жизнь, причинил столько боли, сколько даже представить себе невозможно...  
И новое осознание этой боли было столь велико, столь нестерпимо, что слезы невольно скатились по щекам Зачарованной.  
Странным незнакомцем был Коул Тернер, помощник окружного прокурора, бывший демон, бывший Хозяин, бывший аватар... И бывший муж.  
Перед глазами вновь и вновь проносились картины прошлого — кошмар, в котором она жила после его смерти, сказку, оказавшуюся ничем большим, кроме ложью...  
Но самую большую боль доставляла все еще трепещущая в сердце девушки любовь. Та самая любовь, которая заставляла ее идти против сестер, против всего света, против всех...  
Новая мысль посетила итак почти неживую девушку. Ее сестры... Ее любимые сестры, которые были для нее дороже всего на свете. На этом — и на том...  
Где они сейчас? Что они думают о Фиби? Что она мертва? Похищена?  
А она... Она... Сейчас она предает тот самый свет, за который они все так боролись... Предает то, ради чего родная Прю пожертвовала собственной жизнью.  
Они сражаются со злом. С демонами...  
Но сейчас она сама никто иной, как демон. Со всеми силами, со всеми формальностями.. Рейнор не оставил без внимания ничего.  
Она по-прежнему не помнила, как попала в это время. Она не знала, что будет делать теперь, когда память частично вернулась.  
Но... Она знала одно. Как бы там не было — она больше не будет потворствовать судьбе. Она не будет плыть по течению.  
И первое, что пришло ей в голову, наверняка повергло бы в шок бедолагу Пэйдж...

Высший демон Бальтазар сидел в гостиной, по-барски развалившись в огромном кресле. Угольки в камине чуть потрескивали, создавая довольно уютную атмосферу. Единственное, что не вписывалось в интерьер — холодные, как арктический лед, глаза хозяина особняка.  
В них не было и толики тепла, присущее любому смертному человеку. Впрочем, наверное, это и отличало его от обычных людей... Помимо разрушительных способностей и возможностей.  
- Сейми. Живо поди сюда, - не терпящим возражений голосом приказал Коул.  
- Да, господин? Вы звали? - девочка не замедлила появиться, нервно теребя кончик своей рыжеватой косы.  
- Я хочу знать, о чем ты вчера говорила с Фиби. Что ты ей рассказала? - спросил Тернер, внимательно следя за реакцией Сейми.  
- Ничего, господин. Я ничего ей не рассказывала, - испуганно посмотрела на него девочка.  
- Совсем ничего? И о своем прошлом ты тоже ей ничего не рассказывала? - ухмыльнувшись, переспросил Бальтазар.  
Сейми сглотнула.  
- Нет.  
- Почему? - с неисчезающей усмешкой на лице не прекращал свой допрос демон.

- Всем добрый вечер, - донесся до них голос сверху.  
Со второго этажа спускалась наемница, успевшая переодеться в более-менее приемлемую для нее одежду.  
- Память вернулась? - ехидно поинтересовался Тернер.  
- Точно, - широко улыбнулась она. Демон и не представлял, на сколько он был близок к истине...  
Только вот Фиби не собирается ему ничего рассказывать. Пока.  
- Я несказанно рад, - не прекращал словесную дуэль Коул. - Но не пора ли тебе объяснится насчет вчерашней выходки?  
- Я потеряла сознание. Я не знаю, как это произошло. Я не знаю, почему. В этом моя вина? - невинно спросила Фибс.  
- Твоя вина в том, что ты не убила ведьму, - процедил Бальтазар.  
- Я не буду убивать напрасно, - отчеканила Фиби, глядя ему в глаза. - И тебе не стоит.  
- Ты мне приказываешь? - коротко хохотнул Коул, проникшись комизмом ситуации.  
- Я лишь советую не делать того, о чем можешь пожалеть в будущем, - умиротворяющим тоном психоаналитика произнесла ведьмочка.  
- А я советую тебе не раздражать Рейнора. Он - не я. Терпеть не будет, - предупредил ее демон.  
- Значит, ты признаешь, что добрее его? - обрадованно переспросила наемница, все больше и больше загораясь желанием начать приводить свой план в действие.  
Он просверлил ее тоскливым взглядом.  
- За такие _светлые слова _можно распрощаться с жизнью. Ты самоубийца?  
- Я оптимистка, - жизнерадостно сообщила ему девушка.  
- Одно и то же, на мой взгляд...  
- Так... Миссия провалилась? - помолчав, спросила Фиби.  
- Нет, почему же. Я забрал амулет вместе с тобой.  
- Ты меня спас? - странным голосом произнесла она. - Почему?  
- Потому что... Потому что не хотелось оправдываться с твоими останками перед Рейнором, - поспешно огрызнулся Коул. _Слишком_ поспешно.  
Фиби ничего не ответила. Только тонко улыбнулась и отправилась в свою комнату.  
- Сейми! - рявкнул Бальтазар.  
- Да, сэр...  
- Приготовь ужин. И проследи за этой мисс. Мне не нужно, чтобы в этой головке появились какие-нибудь мысли о революции или побеге. Ясно?  
- Да, сэр...  
- А вообще, малышка, готовься. Хочешь, чтобы тебя все уважали? Стань сволочью.  
- А есть другой способ? Хороший?  
- Есть и хороший. Стань хорошей сволочью...


	8. Глава 8 Круги на воде

**Глава 8.** _Круги на воде. _

_"Ад и рай - в небесах", - утверждают ханжи.  
Я, в себя заглянув, убедился во лжи:  
Ад и рай - не круги во дворце мирозданья,  
Ад и рай - это две половины души. (с) _

За окном еще только светало, птицы только просыпались в своих гнездах, поспешно свитых на деревьях подле особняка, но Фиби пришлось слегка изменить себе и не проваляться, как обычно, в постели максимально долгое время. Вернее, ее заставили принять эти изменения. Заставили весьма оригинальным способом.  
Проснулась девушка с диким воплем оттого, что в стенку позади ее кровати с характерным звуком влетел кинжал в каких-нибудь пяти сантиметрах от лица самой наемницы.  
- Скверно, малышка, скверно. Если бы на моем месте был твой враг, тебя бы уже не был в живых, - недовольно сообщил голос у дверей.  
- Ты спятил? - слегка охрипшим голосом поинтересовалась у демона Фиби, находясь все еще в прострации от столь интенсивного пробуждения. - Я что тебе, кролик подопытный для подобных экспериментов. Какие к черту враги в твоем собственном доме? - последнюю фразу она уже прокричала, вырывая резким движением кисти злополучный кинжал и в порыве чувств посылая его обратно к любителю холодного оружия.  
Тернер легко перехватил кинжал прямо перед собой. Надо сказать, что пущен он был на славу — довольно метко.  
- Прогресс, - уважительно сказал Бальтазар, задумчиво вертя нож в пальцах. - Раньше бы ты только закатила слезную истерику. Твое обращение происходит гораздо быстрее, чем я того ожидал. Такое ощущение, что ты была рождена для того, чтобы стать демоном, - с усмешкой закончил он свою мысль.  
- Мое, прости, что? - не поняла девушка, быстро накинув на себя одежду.  
- Обращение. Ну, или становление, если тебе так угодно. Ты становишься темной. Не чувствуешь?  
- Я бы на тебя посмотрела, если бы мне вдруг пришла в голову замечательная идея, например, поточить стилет о твой череп, - мрачно буркнула наемница.  
- О! Вот уже и черный юмор пробивается, - с победным видом ухмыльнулся Тернер. - Я тебя не просто так будил, между прочим. У нас новое задание.  
- У вас, ребята, когда нибудь бывает нормированный рабочий день? - сдавленно застонала в подушку Фиби, бросив мимолетный взгляд на стоявшие рядом на тумбочке часы.  
- Это и есть нормированный рабочий день, - отпарировал Бальтазар.  
- Тогда можно мне работать на полставки? - безнадежно проворчала девушка. Но с кровати все-таки поднялась.  
Не обращая внимания на протесты напарницы, демон ловко подхватил ее за локоть и перенесся прямо в пункт назначение.  
- Добро пожаловать. Сан-Франциско.  
Этих слов оказалось достаточно, чтобы в глазах у наемницы потемнело.  
- Эй, я не заказывал очередной обморок. Приди в себя, - рявкнули над ухом.  
Сознание передумало уходить.  
- Можно было бы и потише, - обиженно проговорила Зачарованная, потирая ухо.  
- Нельзя. Эффекта бы не было.  
- Очень мило... Что на этот раз за задание? - поинтересовалась ведьма.  
- Сбор информации. Но тебе совсем не обязательно мне при этом мешать.  
- Почему это мешать? - девушка даже с шагу сбилась от неожиданности.  
- Потому что по-другому ты не умеешь, - хмыкнул Тернер. - Так что иди погуляй и попытайся не путаться у меня под ногами. Я потом тебя отыщу, только далеко не уходи.  
- Вообще-то мы напарники, - заметила Фиби.  
- Не напоминай мне об этом горе...  
- Хам, хам, хам!  
Развернувшись, девушка направилась прочь от «хама». Ей было все равно, куда направляться. Это надо же! Она мешается под ногами! Высокомерный ублюдок, вот он кто! Правильно говорят — первое впечатление самое верное...  
С такими оптимистическими мыслями девушка зашла в ближайшую лавку. При дальнейшем осмотре это оказался магазинчик с разными травами. Девушка смутно помнила, что в это время недолюбливали ведьм и прочую нечисть, так что рисковать и покупать что-то Фибс не стала. Просто прохаживалась и рассматривала товар, пытаясь придумать, что бы такого высказать Тернеру при следующей встрече.  
- Здравствуй, дорогая,- раздался скрипучий голос за спиной.  
Девушка испуганно обернулась. Перед ней стояла седая старуха, держащая в руках сверток с травами. По всей видимости, она была владелицей этого заведения, так как никого больше в помещении не наблюдалось.  
- Здравствуйте, - неуверенно отозвалась Фиби, пытаясь понять, чего той от нее нужно.  
- Я знала, что ты придешь. Придешь, чтобы все выяснить.  
- Выяснить что? - не поняла девушка.  
- То, почему попала в это время, - спокойно отозвалась старуха, по всей видимости, оказавшаяся колдуньей.  
- Откуда вы знаете? - выдала себя с поличным наемница.  
- На руку свою посмотри, золотко, - добродушно откликнулась женщина. - Негоже с таким знаком и с короткими рукавами ходить. Особенно в городе, где ненавидят магию.  
Девушка послушно опустила взгляд на руки. Опять этот символ... Что это такое? Видимо, Фиби настолько растерялась, что случайно задала свой вопрос вслух.  
- Когда ты бросаешь в спокойное озеро камень, на воде появляются круги. Они расходятся по зеркальной ряби, искривляя, изменяя поверхность водоема. Причиной этому послужило не что иное, как тот самый бросок. Так произошло и с тобой, Фиби. Кто-то забросил тебя в прошлое, что неминуемо привело к его изменению. Кто-то играет с тобой, как с марионеткой. Использует в своих, пока неизвестных тебе целях. Иероглифы — это метка, Фиби. Это последствие ритуала, который этот кто-то провел над тобой, тем самым забросив в этот мир.  
Посмотри на знаки, дорогая. Готова поспорить, раньше они были ярче и четче, не так ли? Это то, как работает ритуал. Метка показывает, сколько еще тебе осталось находится в этом мире.  
Фиби вздрогнула и недоверчиво посмотрела на старуху.  
- Сколько мне осталось... Так это — временно? - тихо переспросила ведьмочка.  
- Естественно. Теперь слушай внимательно, потому что времени у нас осталось совсем мало, - заторопилась старая колдунья. - Чем бледнее становится метка, тем быстрее приближается тот момент, когда ты исчезнешь из этого мира.  
- Исчезну? И куда я попаду?  
- Всего лишь вернешься назад. В свой мир, в свое время... Это произойдет, когда метка исчезнет окончательно, - терпеливо ответила женщина.  
- Так то, что я потеряла сознание, связано только с возвращением памяти, а не со знаками? - удивилась Фиби.  
- Скорее всего. Впрочем, ничего нельзя сказать точно, когда речь идет о времени, - несколько размыто пояснила старуха.  
- Спасибо, - еще раз вздрогнула Фиби, заслышав приближающиеся шаги.  
_Значит, вернулся, ненаглядный..._  
Девушка легонько тряхнула головой. После того, как воспоминания вернулись, с ней постоянно творилось что-то странное. И, в общем-то, это было вполне объяснимо.  
Фиби вновь была ведьмой, Зачарованной, служительницей добра, так сказать. Но одновременно с этим никуда не делись и силы, дарованные Рейнором. Она все еще была демоном. Наемницей.  
_Тьмой_.  
Самым сложным было научится не смешивать эти силы. Фиби еще и не подозревала, сколько проблем ей это доставит в дальнейшем...  
Тьма не должна находиться рядом со Светом. Закон палитры. Когда белая краска смешивается с черной, получается серость. Холодная терпимость ко злу. Едва тлеющее горение сердец.  
Если яблоко с виду яркое и сочное, это еще не значит, что внутри у него будет столь же сочная мягковина, а не гниль.  
Эта самая гниль и была тем наполняющим большинства людей в современном мире.  
Так появилось чувство, которое окрестили равнодушием.  
Чтобы не допустить этого в более глобальных масштабах, была введена новая переменная.  
Почему нельзя смешивать белую и черную магию? Не потому ведь, что может ничего не получится. Это слишком мягкое наказание для ослушавшихся. Эти силы стали несовместимыми в волшебном мире.  
Как говорится, сера тоже была хороша, пока ее не смешали с селитрой. Так получился порох.  
Но все это только предстояло выяснить Фиби, а пока она стремительно выбежала из покосившегося домика и направилась навстречу уже ищущему ее напарнику.  
Все только начиналось...


	9. Глава 9 Сейми

**Глава 9. Сейми**

_Все, что было - свет мой  
Чистый и святой  
Все, что было - рок мой  
Жадный и слепой  
Все, что будет - крест мой  
Семь кругов пройти мне в огненной пустыне... (с) Ария_

Полуденное солнце пробивалось сквозь темную занавесь на окне. Фиби не обращала внимание на благоприятную погоду, окутавшую особняк со всех сторон.  
Наемница сидела на кровати, надувшись, аки мышь на крупу и размышляя о своей недавней перепалке с Бальтазаром.  
Ну конечно, еще несколько дней назад план перевоспитания Тернера казался таким легким! Но, как оно обычно и бывает, легким все оказалось только на словах. Ибо Коул перевоспитываться совсем не желал. Что и доказал в последнем разговоре с ведьмочкой, с лихой беспечностью заявив, что большинство заданий способен выполнить и без своей драгоценной напарницы.  
Фиби сердито тряхнула головой. Как она может влиять на Тернера, если тот не хочет допускать ее даже до заданий?  
- Я... А я Рейнору все расскажу, - применила последний аргумент наемница, видя всю бессмысленность ситуации.  
Улыбка Тернера стала ослепительной.  
- А мне наплевать.  
Как говорили древние — это было бы смешно, если бы не было так грустно. И если бы это не было правдой.  
Ведь, как ни крути, Фиби оказалась отрезана от всех его дел, а это не слишком-то сочеталось с ее благими намерениями изменить мир к лучшему.  
Да уж, с этим определенно надо было что-то делать.  
И Фиби даже знала — что. Усмехнувшись, девушка откинулась на подушки с довольным видом. Видимо, пришла пора сменить тактику. Ссоры не помогли? Хорошо, зайдем с другой стороны...

- Фиби, ты будешь обедать? - вернул ее на землю голос Сейми, которая стояла в дверях, не зная, входить ей или нет.  
- Коул вернулся? - поинтересовалась Зачарованная, все еще витая в своих мыслях.  
- Нет. Он еще на задании, - извиняющимся голоском произнесла девочка, зная, как болезненно в последнее время Фиби реагирует на нападки Бальтазара. Вот и это его новое решение...  
- Нет, я не буду обедать, - запоздало откликнулась девушка. - Пошли лучше погуляем в сад.  
- Коулу это не понравится. Он сказал вам не выходить из дома, - осторожно напомнила Сейми, но все-таки последовала за Фиби, которая уверенным шагом направилась к выходу.  
- А мне наплевать, - с широкой улыбкой возвестила ее наемница, с мрачным удовлетворением отметив, что в точности повторяет слова Тернера.  
- Но если господин узнает, то влетит и вам, и мне, - жалобно заскулила Сейми, выходя через черный вход на задний двор.  
- О, не трусь. Ничего он не узнает, - беспечно отозвалась девушка. Сейчас ей было, прямо говоря, наплевать и на план, и на все запреты, и на желание прекратить распри между ней и демоном. - И вообще, чего он все время такой раздраженный ходит? Раньше он таким не был, - недовольно отозвалась Фиби, не слишком-то надеясь на вразумительный ответ.  
- Я думала, вы лучше меня знаете отношения в иерархии демонов, - заметила девочка, следуя за Зачарованной вглубь сада.  
- Я, можно сказать, в этом деле новенькая, - невесело усмехнулась Фибс.  
- Ну, тогда... Ты часто присутствуешь при его разговорах с Рейнором?  
- Да, - удивленно пожала плечиками ведьма, видимо, не осознавая связи.  
- Ну так вот в этом и проблема. При тебе Рейнор говорить ничего не будет.  
- Говорить о чем? - задала главный интересующий ее вопрос наемница.  
- Рейнору не нравится поведение Коула. Он рискует направить на себя гнев Хозяина, - поежилась Сейми.  
- Это еще почему? - удивилась девушка словам ребенка.  
- Хозяин недоволен Коулом, между нами говоря, - вздохнув, сообщила Сейми.  
- Но... Почему? - не понимала Фиби.  
- Коул малоконтролируем. Хозяину это не нравится. Он бы простил ему многое, но только не это.  
- Малоконтролируем? Но он же все делает, - возмутилась Фиби.  
- Да что ты говоришь? - несвойственным ей ехидным голосом отозвалась девочка. - Каждый приказ Бальтазар подвергает сомнению. Если ты кровожадный демон, то нечего подбирать в снегах бездомных девчонок, - насмешливо продолжила Сейми. Наемница вздрогнула при последней фразе и невольно улыбнулась. Как никак, но в этом была и ее роль. - Зло для Коула все еще игра, Фиби. Настоящей тьмы в его душе нет.  
- Откуда ты все это знаешь? - помолчав, спросила ведьма.  
- Я... Ну... - смутилась девочка, растратив всю свою самоуверенность в считанные секунды.  
- Подслушала, - рассмеялась Фиби, правильно истолковав это замешательство.  
- Ну, в общем, да, - призналась та. - Просто очень не хочется сменить еще одно место жительства из-за преждевременной смерти хозяина.  
- Думаю, твои родители гордились бы такой дочерью, - мягко улыбнулась Зачарованная.  
Девочка перестала улыбаться.  
- Прости, не хотела задеть твои чувства, - тут же покаялась Фиби. Надо же было вякнуть такое!  
- Ничего, все нормально, - вымученно растянула губы Сейми в жалком подобии улыбки. - Пойду я, пока искать не начали. До вечера, - попрощалась она с девушкой прежде, чем скрыться в глубине сада.  
- До вечера, - эхом отозвалась наемница, пребывая в собственных размышлениях.  
Глупо было бы полностью верить сказанному. Не стоило забывать, где именно находилась ведьма и кому сейчас служила.  
И все-таки она чувствовала. Непонятно как — но чувствовала: тьма еще не окончательно закрепилась в его душе. Сейми была права: зло для Коула —все еще игра.  
И уж она постарается сделать так, чтобы выиграла не демоническая сторона его души. Ради всех.  
Единственное, что беспокоило сейчас наемницу, мало касалось Тернера. Это была Сейми. Что-то странное было в этой девчонке, что-то неправильное было во всей ее истории.  
Что-то постороннее отразилось в ее глазах, когда Фиби упомянула ее семью.  
Это не была печаль и не было сожаление.  
Это было безумие.  
Чистое безумие.


	10. Глава 10 По ту сторону души

**Глава 10. По ту сторону души**  
_Останься со мной  
Вернемся назад  
Развей мою боль  
Смотри мне в глаза  
И там глубоко у самого дна  
Увидишь, что я сгорела дотла... (с) Fleur, Метро._

Солнце склонялось все ниже и ниже к горизонту, тоскливо одаривая редкими лучами случайные лепестки цветов то там, то здесь, будто пытаясь найти причину задержаться еще ненадолго.  
К сожалению для него и для Фиби, законы физики слишком часто оказываются вернее самых сокровенных наших желаний. Еще пара минут — и не останется и этих пародий на солнечный свет. Все погрузится в непроглядную тьму, и лишь свеча по ту сторону окна, в гостиной, будет одиноко освещать небольшое пространство вокруг, символизируя угасающие надежды.  
Фиби не любила тьму. Раньше. Сейчас же ее сердце разрывалось между истинной его сущностью, и сгустками мрака, которые обволокли его невидимой липкой паутиной сомнений.  
Теперь она не знала, что есть _ее_ желания.  
Потому что _ее_ желания смешались с желаниями тьмы, потихоньку прораставшей в ее душе, создавая лживые, обманные иллюзии, ловушки, капканы, двойственную мораль.  
Но... Зачарованная не была бы Зачарованной, если бы ее можно было бы так просто подчинить чужой воле.  
Несмотря ни на что, все эти метаморфозы меркли перед основными размышлениями девушки.  
Наемница пробродила бесцельно по дому весь день, попеременно то злясь на Тернера за то, что тот оставил ее здесь практически совершенно одну, то пытаясь придумать, как вернуть его назад к свету, то просто скучая по своим сестрам...  
Сестры. Это беспокоило ее все больше. Их образ постепенно затухал в ее памяти, и чем дольше она дышала воздухом этого нового, неизведанного мира, тем слабее становились отголоски ее воспоминаний, ее привязанность к дому, к семье... Все погасло, как совсем скоро погаснет та свеча на столе.  
Память блекнет перед реальными событиями.  
Сейчас ее мысли занимал лишь...  
- Я же сказал тебе не покидать дом.  
Фиби обернулась.  
- Но я и не покидала. В конце концов задний двор и сад — это тоже части особняка, - мило улыбнулась вышедшему на порог мужчине наемница, прерывая свои одинокие размышления.  
Тернер подошел вплотную к девушке.  
- Ты забываешься.  
- Разве? Насколько я помню, _напарник,_ Рейнор ничего не говорил о том, что ты смеешь указывать мне, что делать.  
- Фиби... Не зли меня, - очевидно из последних сил сдерживаясь, прорычал Бальтазар.  
- А что если нет?  
А вот этого девушке узнать так и не удалось, к счастью или к сожалению. Каким-то неведомым образом наемница оказалась прижата к ближайшей стене дома. Его руки заскользили по ее спине, сминая тонкую ткань черного топа. Фиби нервно облизала внезапно пересохшие губы и тут же почувствовала его губы на своих. Коул чуть сильнее прижал девушку к себе, не прерывая страстного поцелуя, и почти сразу ощутил ее прохладные, хрупкие ладони на своей коже под рубашкой.  
Тернер оторвался от распухших губ наемницы и принялся целовать ее шею. Губы демона с мучительной медлительностью спускались вниз по ключицы, заставляя девушку еще сильнее впиваться ногтями в его спину.  
Еще мгновение — и Фиби уже расстегивала его черную рубашку. Хотя, слово расстегивала вряд ли здесь могло бы подойти. Скорее разрывала, не заботясь о том, будет ли оставшийся после экзекуции кусок ткани пригоден к применению еще когда-либо в своей недолгой жизни.  
Мужчина подхватил ее на руки, правильно рассудив, насколько было вообще возможно думать в подобной ситуации о чем-либо другом, кроме ее губ на его, ее рук на его груди, что это пора продолжить в каком-нибудь другом месте.  
Особенно учитывая привычку Сейми гулять по ночам в саду.  
На широкой кровати - два разгоряченных тела. В воздухе ощущается тонкий, неуловимый аромат возбуждения и страсти. И в мире больше не существует ничего, кроме влажных губ и переплетенных тел. Вокруг — лишь только звенящая тишина, нарушаемая прерывистыми вздохами. Сквозь большое окно, занавешенное темными шторами, пробивается последний солнечный луч. Он скользит по комнате, на секунду освещая парня и девушку на шелковых простынях.  
Фиби тихо застонала. Становилось трудно дышать. Наслаждение било все сильнее и сильнее, конкурируя с электрическими разрядами тока.  
Дыхание сбилось окончательно. Сердце билось как безумное, один за другим пропуская удары. Слух и зрение обострились до невероятного предела.  
Это не любовь и не секс.  
Это нечто более глубокое. Более темное.  
То, что обычно сокрыто по ту сторону души.  
Ведьма почувствовала руку, скользящую по обнаженным плечам и услышала голос Коула:  
- Ты моя.  
В ответ — короткий выдох. И никакого другого ответа не нужно...

***

Полумрак развеивал лишь отблеск той самой догорающей свечи, еле-еле освещая стоявшую рядом детскую фигурку.  
И совсем не освещая темный силуэт, предпочитавший оставаться в тени.  
Плащ и капюшон надежно скрывали личность позднего гостя. Очевидно, для Сейми он не был столь незнакомым, как могло показаться на первый взгляд.  
- Она стала помехой.  
- Моя недоработка, господин. Я полагала, что сегодняшний разговор отдалит ее от Бальтазара.  
- Не помогло?  
- Очевидно, так...  
- Избавься от нее. Ты знаешь, что делать.  
- Как прикажете, Хозяин.  
-И помни, Сиа, только я знаю, кто ты. Посмеешь пойти против меня...  
- Этого не произойдет, мой господин. Я не проиграю.  
- У тебя нет на это права. Если по-прежнему хочешь жить.


	11. Глава 11 Оттенки черного

**Глава 11. Оттенки черного.**  
"Я устал от черно-белого фэнтези, поэтому пишу всеми оттенками черного..."(с)

А вы знаете, как определяют степень таланта художника? Цветом полотна. Не разнообразием красок, но разнообразием оттенков.  
А вы знаете, как определяют степень таланта автора? Не разнообразием характеров персонажей, но разнообразием их оттенков.  
А вы знаете, как определяют степень неизведанной глубины души человеческой?  
Оттенками.  
Человек ли, демон ли, ангел ли. Всё едино в этом мире. И лишь оттенками можно рисовать на мольберте реальностей.  
Нет ничего простого во вселенной. И ничего простого в созданиях, имеющих хоть малейшее отношение к людям. Даже если кажется, что цвет всего один — и раскрашивать эпитетами просто нечего.  
Так да будет же известно, что цвет — он всегда один. Практически в каждом человеке. Белый, серый, черный, перемешанный до неузнаваемости...  
Лишь глупец будет уверять окружающий мир в несовершенстве и пытаться приписать кому-либо _не его цвет._  
Потому что цвет души изменить нельзя, как нельзя, попытавшись избавиться от черного, смешав его с серым, и в результате получить белое.  
Нельзя быть господом Богом.  
Но можно писать.  
Писать — всеми оттенками черного.

***

Фиби задумчиво смотрела в идеально белый потолок. Пожалуй, единственное белое пятно в этой комнате. Если не во всем доме.  
Кровать, пара кресел, тяжелые занавеси на окнах, все остальные предметы интерьера спальни Коула — все было выполнено в темных тонах. Этим утром было довольно пасмурно, и свет не проникал в помещение вообще. Малейшие попытки слабых безвольных лучей пробиться сквозь черную ткань были подавлены в одно мгновение. Если не присматриваться, решить, какое сейчас время суток было бы довольно сложно, если не сказать — невозможно в принципе.  
Впрочем, выяснение данного обстоятельства волновало Фиби в последнюю очередь.

Она проснулась около получаса назад, и по-прежнему прибывала в состоянии, близкому к прострации. Глядя на нее, поневоле напрашивался вопрос — осознает ли она вообще, где находится и что делает?  
Наврятли.  
Но некому было не то, что задавать такие провокационные вопросы, но и просто встряхнуть как следует наемницу.  
Проснулась рано. Организм уже слегка обжился в своей новой «демонической» роли, и сна требовалось все меньше и меньше.  
Одна.  
Ключевое в этом случае слово.  
Но она даже не могла с точностью сказать, хорошо это или плохо... Она не была готова встретиться сейчас со своим... напарником. Она не знала, что сказать. Она не знала, будет ли готова когда-нибудь вообще.  
Когда она хотела изменить его... Ну, в общем, старая добрая Фиби все еще жила в новом теле наемницы, не позволяя сбросить последние рамки.  
Как будто говоря — это для твоего же блага... Ну что ты будешь делать, когда вернешься назад, в свое время? Тебе же ясно сказали, что ты здесь временно.  
Но разве способен какой-то голос разума в твоей прошлой форме конкурировать с тем, что она испытала прошлой ночью? Надоедливый голос благополучно заткнулся и не показывался на глаза вплоть до этого момента.  
А сейчас... Она не знала. Она ничего не знала. Ей надо было как следует все обдумать. И хорошо, что его сейчас не было рядом.  
В конце концов, она никогда не планировала в своем плане заходить настолько далеко. Да о каком плане теперь может идти речь? Она просто утратила контроль над ситуацией вместе со способностью здраво соображать.  
Она больше не влияла ни на что, а ведь так хотелось все изменить к лучшему... А по ситуации теперь выходило, что не она влияет, а на нее влияют.  
И еще непонятно кто — то ли собственное сердце, то ли просто очередные выходки разнесчастной судьбы, пропади она пропадом...  
Это ее игра?  
Это его игра?  
Это игра кого-то третьего, неизвестного пока персонажа?  
Она не знала.  
Но она узнает. Обязательно.  
Жаль, говорят ведь не напрасно — бойтесь желать лишнего, оно может и исполниться...

Она так и сидела бы в состоянии, близком к активной коме, если бы стук в дверь не прервал ее нелегкие самобичевания.  
- Фиби. С добрым утром, - обычно, как ни в чем не бывало, поздоровалась Сейми. Похоже, ее ни капли не смущал тот факт, что вообще-то по идее это комната Бальтазара, в которой ну никак не может обнаруживаться полуобнаженных наемниц с меланхолично-мечтательным видом, развалившимися на шелковых скомканных простынях.  
- Ой! - а вот сама наемница, судя по всему, так не считала. Фиби быстро натянула почти до шеи ближайший кусок мягкой, прохладной ткани.  
- Что-то не так? - в какой-то мере наивно поинтересовалась девочка.  
- А ты... В смысле... Что ты тут делаешь? - наконец выдавила Зачарованная, поспешно пытаясь отыскать остальные предметы своего гардероба.  
- Завтрак тебе принесла, - спокойно отозвалась Сейми, кинув быстрый взгляд на поднос с едой, который держала в руках.  
- Спасибо большое, конечно... Только я не слишком голодна, - растерянно пробормотала Фиби, наконец-таки более-менее одевшись.  
- В таком случае, просто выпей соку, - мило улыбнулась девочка, и последние опасения наемницы рассеялись, уступив место умилению. - Я твой любимый принесла. Апельсиновый. А то еще упадешь в голодный обморок на задании.  
- Ты очаровательна. Спасибо, Сейми. Но... Какое еще задание, - немного нахмурилась Зачарованная, тщетно пытаясь вспомнить, говорил ли что-то об этом Коул. Впрочем, прошлой ночью обоим было явно не до обсуждений каких-то заданий... - Я не помню, чтобы мой... эээ, напарник вообще что-то упоминал о сегодняшних заданиях.  
- Он оставил инструкции мне, - что-то не так было в этих словах, но что же? Фиби немного покачала головой, допивая остатки сока. Она никак не могла поймать ускользающую все время от нее мысль, очень важную мысль... Что же она упустила? Коул... Он никогда бы такого не сделал. Не про задание речь, конечно же. Но, по-крайней мере, она могла хотя бы расчитывать на личную беседу. Особенно после того, что между ними было. Почему он послал Сейми? - Он меня не посылал, - вредно усмехнулась девочка. - Я не телепатка, Фиби, но у тебя, не обижайся только, на лице все написано, - рассмеялась она, увидев выражение наемницы.  
- Что за задание тогда такое? И откуда такой энтузиазм с твоей стороны? - недоумевающе переспросила Зачарованная.  
- Ну, это не совсем задание. Скорее, подготовка к заданию. Надо сходить подземелья под особняком и запастись необходимой экипировкой для следующего вашего выхода «в свет», так сказать.  
- Сможешь мне помочь? - снова улыбнулась Сейми. - Вдвоем мы управимся быстрее, Коула все равно нет. Вроде бы его вызвал Рейнор.  
- Зачем? - с похолодевшим сердцем спросила девушка. Если... если он узнал... Но откуда?  
- Ума не приложу. Наверное, что-то забыл сказать по поводу миссии, - беспечно пожала плечами Сейми, и Фиби немного расслабилась и перевела дыхание. В конце концов, малышка здесь куда дольше нее самой и гораздо лучше знает все эти тонкости общения с их «начальством»...  
- Ладно. Идти прямо сейчас надо, как я понимаю? - стараясь вложить в свой голос побольше энтузиазма, бодро спросила наемница.  
- Да. Чем скорее, тем лучше, - с кивком подтвердила Сейми.

Вход в подземелья они нашли довольно быстро, видимо, Сейми бывала здесь очень часто. Фиби незаметно поежилась — уж очень не хотелось ей провести ближайшие несколько часов, бродя по темным, замораживающим кровь в жилах, коридорам.  
Но свалить все на Сейми совесть не позволяла тоже. Увы, она у нее еще осталась, даже после всего, что произошло. Совесть, в смысле.  
Первые нехорошие подозрения подкрались к ней после того, как они прошли первый километр, уходя все дальше и глубже по извилистым туннелям.  
Но твердая уверенность в совершенной ошибке пришла только одновременно с собственной потерей сознания.  
Рыжеватые волосы горели небрежным пламенем как и факел, который держала перед собой маленькая, милая девочка.  
Глаза орехового оттенка с каким-то непонятным сочувствием прищурено смотрели на лежащую без сознания наемницу.  
Так смотрят жалостливые, но расчетливые мудрецы на мотылька, который близко подлетел к огню.  
_Слишком близко._


	12. Глава 12 Сейми VS Сиа

**Глава 12. Обратная сторона медали. Сейми VS Сиа. **  
_Каждый рот скрывает зубы,  
Каждый шепот скрывает крик.  
День прошел и ночь на убыль.  
Все дороги ведут в тупик. (с) Город 312_

А у медали две стороны. А у медали еще и ребро.  
И до скончания времен — пока стоит на ребре медаль, можно сколько угодно — и как угодно строить из себя философов и великих мыслителей, - все равно это приведет, рано или поздно, в тупик, разрушая абсолютно все гениальные изречения и мудрые выводы.  
Потому что пока медаль на ребре стоит — только колесо Фортуны да госпожа Удача властны над нею. И только им решать ее судьбу.  
Потому что судьба — это просто набор обстоятельств.  
Потому что можно изменить ее направление или знак или оттенок — можно все, что душа пожелает.  
И только одно невозможно сделать с такой медалью — предугадать, в какую сторону в последний момент накренится металл. На какую из сторон падет перевес.  
Потому что все медали стоят на ребре.  
Потому что все они рано или поздно теряют равновесие.  
И падают.  
Падают в бездну, теряя свою безликость и нерешительность.  
Падают, падают каплями дождя, искрами огня, кристалликами снега.  
Падают в бесконечность, чтобы достигнуть однажды своего собственного дна.  
Предела.  
Потому что у медали две стороны.  
И она может упасть.  
Лишь на одну из них.

_Кровь и крики. И языки пламени. И безумие.  
А деревня в огне. А люди в обугленных, окровавленных лохмотьях, когда-то бывшими красивыми одеяниями, беспорядочно проносятся вокруг.  
Как нелепо. Как красиво.  
Правда?  
Только в одном доме тишина. И никого. Совсем никого... Живого.  
Полноватая девушка со спутанными светлыми волосами делает осторожный шаг в эту странную обитель.  
Эй... Есть тут кто... живой? - спрашивает она у пустоты и сама поражается двусмысленности своих слов. - Эй... Есть кто в доме?  
Она минует прихожую и наступает на что-то, что никак не может быть определением «пол».  
Она кричит, видят аккуратно сложенные трупы убитых в одну неправдоподобно устойчивую кучу у камина.  
Она уже не кричит, когда видит единственного живого ребенка среди этой бойни.  
Она не может. Вопреки убеждениям, ужас голоса не имеет.  
Ребенка в крови.  
В чужой.  
С не менее аккуратным кухонным ножом, зажатым в левой руке.  
И это последнее, что она в своей жизни видит_.

***  
Фиби приоткрыла глаза. Попыталась подняться — и тут же свалилась на холодный каменный пол. Сырость и аромат земли, исходящий от стен, давали возможность предположить, что она все еще находилась в подземельях, будь они неладны. Как можно быть такой... наивной дурой, мягко говоря? Ведь чувствовала же — что-то не то в этой всей затее.  
Затекшие руки были крепко связаны за спиной толстыми, грубыми веревками. Фиби попыталась переместиться, вспоминая последние наставления Рейнора — и не смогла.  
Попыталась использовать хоть какие-то силы — все безтолку. В порыве отчаянья она даже прочитала заклинание перемещение из Книги Таинств, выученное, казалось, вечность назад.  
Но все оказалось напрасно. Наемница с тоской подумала, что магия издевается над ней, но нет, на такую подлость не была способна даже она.  
Хорошо хоть ноги не догадались скрутить. Хотя восстановить равновесие пока было все равно мечтой из разряда несбыточных.  
Фиби с большим трудом умудрилась встать на колени и оглядеться. Больше всего это было похоже на заброшенную камеру.  
По сюжету к ней сейчас был должен заявиться маньяк с топором наперевес, с мрачным весельем подумала наемница.  
Но дверь открылась и никакого маньяка, как, впрочем, и топора, не оказалось и в помине. Только маленькая рыжеволосая девочка, с непонятным взглядом на лице.  
- Ты? Сейми... Зачем? - обреченно прошептала Фиби, сразу же узнав вошедшую. - Просто — зачем?  
- Самый бессмысленный вопрос мирозданья. Что- зачем? Зачем светит солнце? Зачем губы встречаются в поцелуе? Зачем люди убивают друг друга? - как-то совершенно беззлобно для маньяка произнесла девочка. - Мне приказали. Я исполняю. Вот и все. Никакой причины. Никакой любезности. Никаких поводов не делать этого. Хотя, - тут она уже грустно усмехнулась, - лучше бы ты не приходила в сознание. Умирать во сне проще. Гораздо проще.  
- Подожди, - девушка напрасно старалась потянуть время, чтобы успеть... что? Убежать? Она не может. Дождаться помощи? Да откуда здесь взяться помощи? В этих лабиринтах ее и через сто лет не найдут...  
- Тянешь время? Напрасно. Ты не можешь пользоваться магией здесь, - безразлично сказала Сейми. - даже Хозяин не смог бы. Такова структура подземелий. Думаешь, дом здесь просто так стоит? Впрочем... Тебя все равно здесь никто не отыщет. Спрашивай, если есть что. Я же по глазам вижу. Только давай без бессмысленного «зачем». Ты сама знаешь что на такие вопросы никогда нет ответа.  
- Зачем... Ладно-ладно, я поняла, - поспешно перебила собственную речь Фиби, - этот сон... Или видение... В двух словах, что это было? Мне это только что снилось или...  
Сейми недовольно передернула плечиками.  
- Какого черта... Можно подумать, ты провидица. Хотя... Чем черт не шутит. Не ожидала, что ты окажешься так чувствительна к моим воспоминаниям.  
- Так это была... ты? - сглотнула наемница. Живой огонь все еще плясал у нее перед глазами. - Ты их всех убила... Всю семью?! Там же были дети, - дрожащим от ярости голосом прохрипела она, забыв об осторожности, - о них ты не думала? Что это была за семья? На кого ты, черт тебя подери, работаешь? Кто тебе приказал их убить?

Рыжая девочка несколько удивленно следила за выступлением своей пленницы.  
- Ты так и не поняла? Я думала, ты умнее. Сейчас я работаю на Хозяина. Но я не демон, нет. Он меня просто взял под свою... опеку, так сказать, - сыронизировала девчонка. - Как раз после того случая.  
Фиби осеклась. Она не хотела верить в это. Это всего лишь безумная догадка, но..  
Не думать.  
Не верить.  
Не верить!  
- Это... Нет. Нет. Этого не может быть, - как мантру повторяла она.  
- Даа, точно. Это была моя семья, - фыркнула Сейми, как будто говорила о чем-то обыденном вроде похода на пикник. - Ключевое слово: была.  
- Что ты за монстр такой? - едва слышно прошептала Фиби.  
- Сиа. Я — Сиа. - она перестала улыбаться.  
- Но... Сейми...  
- Дааа, боюсь, что Сейми сейчас временно недоступна, - усмехнулась девчонка. - Слишком опасно так долго не выпускать меня.  
- Как это понимать? - Фиби хотела еще что-то добавить, но шокированно замолчала.  
- Зачем это тебе? Все равно ты скоро умрешь, - искренне удивилась Сиа, - впрочем, мне тем более все равно. Мы близнецы Фиби, близнецы, две стороны медали. Видишь, Фибс, судьба сыграла с нами злую шутку. Ты же знаешь, что близнецы не часто доживают до... момента своего рождения. Один подавляет и убивает другого. Так Сейми подавила меня. Но я осталась, - она еще больше усмехнулась, - я выжила. За ее счет. У нас одно тело на двоих. Но души, как видишь, две. И... Никогда не знаешь, кто есть кто, - с каким-то маниакальным рвением начала объяснять девочка.  
- Почему ты их убила?  
- Почему я не должна была убивать? - в свою очередь удивилась Сиа.  
- Ты... Ненормальная, - сглотнула Фиби, прижавшись спиной к холодной стенке.  
- Может быть. В конце концов, я, по-крайней мере, не демон. - весело тряхнула кудрями Сиа, заводя руку за спину. - Поэтому... - Фибс уже знала, что увидит.  
Аккуратно завернутый в полотенце кухонный нож. Наемницу почему-то больше всего потрясла именно аккуратность. Такое хладнокровие... Обычно совсем не совмещается с безумием, а девчонка, кем бы она себя не считала, явно была безумна.  
Но Сиа не успела ничего сделать. Внезапная растерянность отразилась на детском личике.  
Лезвие, пройдя сантиметрах в пяти от лица, резануло по веревкам.  
- Фиби... Фиби, беги отсюда, - не обращая внимания на собственные слезы, пропищала Сейми. - Беги от меня... От нее... От..  
Огненный шар, кучка пепла и запах гари — вот и все, что осталось от пришедшей в себя девочки. Фиби с какой-то отстраненностью обернулась на звук скрипнувшей за мгновение до этого решетки.  
На пороге камеры стоял разъяренный Бальтазар.


	13. Глава 13 Круг замкнулся

**Глава 13. Круг замкнулся.**  
_Пока одни видят дни в глянце киноплёнок,  
Под шагами остальных лед чертовски тонок.  
Если я подонок, потому что я иду по дну -  
То зарезирвируйте мне место в аду.  
Я всё равно туда не попаду, как бы все не хотели -  
Я лучше сдохну как герой, чем умру без цели.  
Ухмылка на моём лице бесит Люцифера,  
Это не смерть - это высшая мера (с)_

На пороге камеры стоял разъяренный Бальтазар.  
Фиби...  
- Ты знал? - перебила его девушка, дрожащей рукой указывая в сторону того, что осталось от малышки.  
- Мне сказал Рейнор. Только что, - прорычал Тернер, с ненавистью глядя на пепел.  
- Тогда... Ты знал, что она не была виновата, - тихо закончила свое предложение наемница.  
- Что? Фиби, о чем ты, черт возьми? Эта сволочь чуть не прирезала тебя тут, - рявкнул Бальтазар, явно не собираясь приносить свои извинения.  
- Это Сиа хотела меня убить. Она даже боли не чувствовала... Ты убил не ту, Коул, - плача, прошептала Зачарованная. У нее уже не было сил. Просто — не было сил.  
Зачем бороться? Зачем пытаться что-то изменить? Как она могла быть такой дурой, такой неосторожной? Своими действиями она повлекла за собой смерть невинного ребенка. Если бы не она...  
- Фиби, подожди!  
Но она уже не слышала ни голоса Коула, ни своего разума.  
Она бежала, бежала от Сейми, от Сии, от Рейнора с Хозяином, от Коула... От себя.  
Она продолжала бежать. Как всегда. Так обычно. Так привычно. То, что она умеет делать идеально. Уходить от реальность, уносится вдаль от проблем...  
Все имеет свою цену. Но не за все снимается плата сразу. И это — самое обидное. Дать надежду, дать свет, дать любовь... И безжалостно, с невероятным равнодушием забрать все это назад. Сторицей.  
Плата за счастье. Плата за предоставленный урок. Опыт, которого она не просила.  
Теперь она знала все. От начала — и до конца.

Она знала теперь, зачем Хозяин послал против нее простую девчонку.  
Она знала теперь, зачем она осталась в живых.  
Она знала теперь, зачем попала в прошлое.

Стремительно исчезающая татуировка на внутренней стороны руки уже совершенно не смущала ее.  
Она знала. И дорого далось ей это знание...

Потому что она была, есть, и останется Зачарованной. Потому что ее видения открыли ей истину. Потому что перед смертью Сейми сделала хоть что-то доброе в своей жизни.  
Она попыталась отнять жизнь у Фиби, и отплатила ей многократно за свой грех. Отдав самое дорогое, что у нее было. Единственное, что у нее когда-либо было кроме безумства родной сестры.  
Ее воспоминания.

И теперь Фиби помнила, о, она помнила многое. О синдроме безумия, которым была больна Сиа. О нечаянно подслушанном разговоре в подземельях. О личности той старухи из старого Фриско.  
Обо всем. Она жила своей жизнью и жизнью Сейми. Воспоминания путались, смешивались, внося в сознание сумбур и хаос.  
Но это все было не важно. Суть была ясна и без хладнокровного отношения.

Потому что Сейми сознательно пожертвовали во благо равновесия. Чтобы не раскрыла карты.  
Потому что Их целью не было ее убийство, по-крайней мере, не убийство физическое. О душе еще можно было поспорить...  
Потому что все они — Фиби и Коул, Сейми и Сиа, Рейнор и демоны, и даже сам Хозяин — все они оказались лишь пешками в чужой грандиозной игре.  
Потому что старуха была просто одним из воплощений Игры.  
Потому что все мы находимся в игре. И правят балом не демоны, не старейшины, не судьба. Нет, все гораздо проще. Равновесие вполне способно защитить себя само.

И она бежала.  
Непослушные обветренные губы едва слышно шептали заклинание. И решимостью она обязана подслушеному девочкой разговору двух чистильщиков.  
Она бежала и с каждым словом из нее вытекала жизнь.  
Потому что за все нужно платить.  
Потому что у нее никогда и не было возможности изменить что-либо.  
Потому что все это было лишь уроком, который преподал ей Трибунал.  
За своеволие. За многочисленные попытки идти против своего предназначение. За три собственноручно вызванных выкидыша подряд и полное отсутствие эмоций по этому поводу. За то, что так стремилась отомстить.  
Последней каплей стала неудавшаяся попытка уничтожить Трибунал раз и навсегда. Тогда ей изменили память и отправили сюда, чтобы еще раз провести через череду потерь....  
За что?  
За любовь? Нет. За одержимость, которая и стала главной карой девушки за все грехи прошлого. В их любви всегда была толика одержимости, да. Только теперь одержимой стала Фиби. Вернуть, спасти, а когда надежды не стало совсем — отомстить.  
И пусть весь мир погибнет.

Теперь она это помнила. Помнила абсолютно все.  
И она бежала. Бежала по лабиринту, даже не пытаясь найти выход.  
Она бежала — и в этом была ее суть, ее жизнь, ее истинное предназначение.  
И ей было все равно, что заклинание уничтожения Трибунала потребует с нее ее же собственную жизнь в качестве оплаты. Кровь за кровь, услуга за услугу.  
Все равно.

_Потому что даже месть не сможет вернуть мертвых.  
Потому что месть и не нужна мертвым.  
Потому что Коул Тернер мертв и навсегда таковым останется. _  
_  
Вот поэтому..._  
Губы выдохнули последние строчки забытого всеми языка.

_Вот поэтому... _  
Где-то далеко, где-то в этих же недрах лабиринта через несколько минут найдет ее один человек-полукровка, и, не в силах простить себе ни смерти ребенка, ни смерти любимой девушки, уйдет навсегда во мрак. А еще через несколько часов официально не станет Коула Тернера. На смену ему придет Бальтазар, и весь мир содрогнется.

_Вот поэтому...  
Вот поэтому, любимый, я замкну этот круг.  
И пускай весь мир идет к черту.  
Я не знаю, что будет после смерти. Но я буду с тобой, Коул.  
Даже если гореть нам обоим в аду. _

***

_Гаснет звон последнего слога  
И шкатулка вопросов пуста.  
Больше не будет больно и плохо,  
Сегодня не кончится никогда._

А y сyдьбы - yлыбка кошки,  
Давно пpоведавшей о том,  
Что жизнь вмещается в ладошке,  
Меж пальцев yходя песком,  
И, что в конце любой доpоги  
Обpатный не возьмешь билет.  
Песчинки падают под ноги,  
За нами засыпая след. ©

_**Fin**_


End file.
